Counties In Five Nights At Freddys
by The-Irish-Troll
Summary: Ireland, N Ireland, Russia, America, Canada, and Japan become night guards ar Freddy Fazbears Pizza... read, dont read, ... read it
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before I start this is a PREQUEL to eoinio11's fanfic countries in a house. He told me to make this so here it is… enjoy**

Ireland, Italy, America, Russia and Canada had just arrived at their job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as night guards.

Ireland: So what are we doing here again lads?

America: We work here now idiot…

Japan: Why do I hang around you guys?

Canada: because… reasons… erm….

Japan:*face palm* it was a rhetorical question idiot…

Russia: Whatever lets go or we'll be late

Japan: Ok

They enter the pizzeria

Ireland: Northern Ireland what are you doing here?

N Ireland: I work here remember?

Ireland:*punches N Ireland* shut up

N Ireland: Owwwwwwwww why do you always do that?

Japan:*groans* both of you SHUT UP! *pulls out 2 katanas and points them at their throats*

N Ireland & Ireland: Okay calm down

America: I think they forgot about us

Russia: Shut up

Canada: hey America

America: What?

Canada: that bears looking at you *points at Freddy*

America turns around but Freddy looks away

America: You're an idiot Canada

N Ireland: okay I'll show you to your office

They go to the office

Ireland: It's a bit cramped

Ireland throw N Ireland out the door

Ireland: Much better

N Ireland: LET ME IN THEY START MOVING SOON!

Japan: what do you mean? Who starts moving soon?

N Ireland: THE ANIMATRONICS THEY MOVE FROM 12 TILL 6 AND IF THEY GET YOU THEY STUFF YOU IN A SUIT!

America: Well it looks like you were right Canada… Ireland let him in

Ireland: Do I have to?

Russia: Yes.

Ireland: okay

The clock hits 12

Japan: So it begins 

**That's all for now if you like the favourite and follow and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated… BYE! :3**


	2. Night 1

**Ok just to make it clear:**

 **** is doing something**

 _ **Italics**_ **are thinking**

The phone started ringing not long after the clock hits 12

Ireland: SHUT UP PHONE

Ireland throws the phone out the west hall door, causing it to hit foxy who was running down the west hall

Foxy: OW you dick I'll kill ye lad

Japan: Ireland get in here now, fox thing… back the fuck off *points a katana at foxy's neck*

Foxy: *gulps* erm… ok lad just calm down… *runs back to his cove*

America: wow… erm…. Japan why are you so scary?

Japan: Because I'm a god damn Samurai ninja!

N. Ireland: FREDDY CHICA AND BONNIE ARE OFF STAGE!

Russia: the bear is in the dining room… I hate bears

America: the duck is in the kitchen

Suddenly they hear someone screaming

? : I AM NOT A DUCK!

Ireland: I think we should bring the fight to them lads…

Canada: I can't believe I'm saying this but Ireland is right…

Ireland than punches N. Ireland out the door into the path of foxy

Foxy: OH SHI-

Foxy runs into N. Ireland

N. Ireland: IRELAND YOU DICK

Foxy starts to get up but Japan decapitates him

Japan: One down… 3 to go

Freddy suddenly teleports to Foxy and picks his body and head up and teleports away

Freddy: you will regret that Japan…

The clock than hits 6AM

 **Well that's it… if you have any suggestions they would be really appreciated also I know I suck at this shit but if you somehow like this then please follow it I'll try to upload at least twice a week… except next week since I have tests in school then. BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. Night 2

**Sorry for the long wait I just had a huge writers block but here it is… night 2… enjoy**

The countries enter the pizzeria

Russia:*looks at Freddy* I hate bears

America: will you shut up? You always say that whenever you see a bear and I'm sick of it.

Ireland: Shut up Northern Ireland

N. Ireland: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!

Japan:*face palms* let's just get to the office

The phone starts ringing

Phone: Hello? Hello? Oh good you didn't mute me this time….

Ireland: Boring *presses the mute button* why isn't it muting

Phone: Not this time idiot just though I should let you know I'm the writer of this but you can call me God.

Japan: What do you mean writer?

Phone: you don't need to know… let's just say tonight will be pretty easy… IF you don't fuck up… that means you Northern Ireland.

N. Ireland: I HAVENT EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!

Phone: So anyway I paused time and space outside he office but now shit begins… good luck

Japan: OK I'll watch the left door, Ireland watch the right, America and Russia watch the cameras, Northern Ireland help me, Canada help Ireland.

All of them: OK

Ireland: Who put you in charge?

Japan: My katana did

Ireland: OK…..

Foxy runs down the hall

Japan: _not again_ *japan closes the door*

Foxy runs into the door

Foxy: OW SHIT OW FUCK SHIT FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Ireland:*reaches for a Guinness* wait a minute… WHO TOOK MY GUINNESS!?

N. Ireland: IT WAS FOXY!

Foxy: what are ye talking about lad?

Ireland runs at foxy

Ireland: YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD LAD!

Foxy and Ireland start circling

Ireland come on lad ya want some?

Foxy: Aye lad I'm going to make sure you walk the plank

1AM

Foxy and Ireland are still circling each other

Freddy: they've been doing this for an hour are they going to stop?

Canada: Probably not… do you guys want to play some poker

Russia, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, America, Russia and N. Ireland agree

2AM

Chica, Bonnie, Russia, Canada and N. Ireland are out leaving Freddy and America still playing poker.

Freddy: Are foxy and Ireland still circling?

America: Yup

Freddy: *sighs* ok I fold…

America: YES I WIN LOSERS! 

Foxy and Ireland stop circling and look a N. Ireland

N. Ireland is sitting on pirate's cove drinking a Guinness and looking through Foxy's stuff

N. Ireland: what?

Ireland and foxy: YOU ARE SO DEAD LAD!

Everyone except Ireland and foxy run into the office

Japan: What are you fucks doing here?

Freddy: Were afraid of foxy

America: and were afraid of Ireland

3AM

America: CHECK THE CAMERA CHECK THE CAMERA!

Freddy: IM CHECKING IM CHECKING!

Bonnie turns on the left light door, screams and closes it

4AM

Japan slices foxy's good hand off

Foxy: ARGH lad you'll be walk-walk-walking the p-p-plank for that

5AM

America throws a Guinness at Ireland

Ireland: YAY GUINNESS!

The clock hits 6

Foxy: I'll get you back tonight Japan… and I'll make sure nobody will ever hear your voice again

 **OH SHIT it looks like foxy's got something planned for Japan…anyways that's the end please follow and favourite if you like it and please review… every reviewer gets a cookie :3**


End file.
